


Skammens Bål

by planetundersiege



Category: Original Work
Genre: And my teacher probably thinks I'm mentally unstable, Barn, Bränn på bål, Child, Crying, Death, Dystopia, Död, Eld - Freeform, Fire, Framtiden, Gen, I got an A on this thing anyway, Oneshot, Original work - Freeform, Pain, Pojke, Punishment, Smärta, Sverige, Swedish, boy - Freeform, don't know what to tag, dystopi, svenska
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Han var tvungen att stå för sina synder, med sitt liv.





	Skammens Bål

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bonfire of Shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891512) by [scoutbokmal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutbokmal/pseuds/scoutbokmal)



> Det här är en sak jag gjorde på svenskan, som jag ville lägga ut. / This is something I made in my Swedish class that I wanted to post, so it's in Swedish, obviously.

Repen justerads så att de grävde ännu djupare in i pojkens redan blodiga, kopparluktande händer. Han var praktiskt taget fastklistrad mot den sträva träpålen på den stora scenen, omringad av hundratals små vedbitar, extra torra för en bättre brand.

 

Han hade stängt av sin hörsel och blockerat ut allt, då hans egen mamma blandat med andra skrikit på honom under hans promenad mot skammens pålar, fördömt honom för den oförlåtliga synden som var han själv. Skriken från alla människor medan de kastat sten på honom, som träffat huden så hårt så det röda blodet rann från hans vita armar. Han visste att han var en synd, det var just därför han var fastbunden mot påken, i väntan på lukten av rök, den varma smärtan, och sedan lukten och bränt kött. Det var straffet för alla som brutit mot den värsta lagen som deras ledare skapat då han tog makten. Lagen som så många hade brunnit före honom, och han kommer inte att vara den sista. Han kommer bara att bli ihågkommen som en tolvåring som försvann för sitt eget bästa, för att ge alla andra ett bättre liv utan sådana som honom som beblandade sig med det normala folket.

 

Han var inte värd ett liv, inte enligt regeringen, folket, och sin egen mamma som hade kastat den första stenen, stenen som gett honom ett stort rinnande sår som bultade i synk med hans skräckslagna hjärtslag.

 

De salta tårarna rann nerför hans redan rödgråtna kinder, och kroppen skakade så mycket så att pålen han var bunden vid nästan välte omkull, så att hans huvud nästan spetsades av den vassa veden som snart skulle sluka hans kropp med sina varma, bitande lågor, och tjutet från åskådarna skulle dämpa hans sista djuriska skrik efter hjälp.

 

Det snörde till i magen när en flammande bit ved kastades in i högen, och yrseln av rädsla höll redan på att ta honom in i en djup chock av ren terror. Elden spred sig långsamt runt honom, i högre orangea lågor som redan gav ifrån sig en förskräcklig värme.

 

Maginnehållet tömdes ner över veden, och ett högt fräsande ljud spred sig när elden närmade sig, samtidigt som den svarta röken steg mot himlen, och bländade pojken helt. Halsen snörde sig och han greps av panik, gjorde allt för att få in nödvändig luft i sina lungor, men till ingen lycka. Det enda han fick var en hostattack och en extrem värk i lungorna, så stark som att en slö jaktkniv långsamt skar upp organen på det mest olidliga och långsamma sättet för att göra hans död så lång och plågsam som möjligt. Och det funkade.

 

Ögonen värkte och var tvungna att hållas stängda, tårar rinnande nerför hans kinder, som fräste till som en arg katt när elden nuddade den salta vätskan.

 

Det nästa som följde var smärta, olidlig smärta när lågorna långsamt slickade hans kropp, och färgade hans bleka hud kolsvart medan han brändes, som en bit kött som lämnats kvar på grillen för länge. Han ville skrika men kunde inte ens öppna munnen, han kunde inte ens tänka. Allt han upplevde var den olidliga smärtan som fick honom att önska sig att döden kunde komma och ta slut på lidandet.

 

Önskan gick i uppfyllelse ett par minuter senare, när kroppen var oigenkännlig.

 

 

 

Aftonbladet. 27/9 – 2031.

 

Igår kväll vid tretiden på eftermiddag hölls det ett bål i utkanten av Stockholm av en tolvårig pojke. Pojken brändes på grund av lagen som våran ledare Anders Jenssen ensam införde den 7/9 år 2026. Bränn alla homosexuella för att behålla den rena rasen och skydda oss från deras synder.


End file.
